Add Firewhisky & Stir
by human28
Summary: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. The best time of their lives. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 1**

The whole thing had been Dumbledore's idea. He dropped the bomb on all of them the day their Sixth Year ended. To say that the students were shocked would be the understatement of the century. There were shouts of fury, gasps of disbelief, and jaws dropping all over the Great Hall. The Headmaster had simply smiled at them, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Now, two days later, Harry Potter found himself standing in front of a large two-story house with big glass windows. He was in Hogsmeade, somewhere along Bimbledon Road. He could tell that he was early, for the house showed no signs of life. Harry had been more than willing to oblige with Dumbledore's seemingly crazy whim, especially if it meant getting away from the Dursleys for an entire summer. It was a dream come true – even if it had disaster written all over it.

Albus Dumbledore had claimed that he had enough of the petty fights and rivalries going on between the four Houses. So he had established a new course for them before entering their Seventh Year. If one did not attend said course, one would not be able to move on to their final year in Hogwarts. The course was in no way academic: no grades, no teachers, no tedious classrooms – just a single house. A single house that the Headmaster had dubbed "Share House". The entire batch of graduating Sixth Years was divided into groups of forty (all from different Houses) and were placed in an existing Share House in Hogsmeade. They were to spend the entire summer there, where they were supposed to _bond _with one another.

Dumbledore had promised them that it would be the best time of their lives.

Harry highly doubted it as he made his way towards the house. He was not surprised to find the door unlocked. The second he walked in, he found himself attacked by a flurry of curly brown hair.

"Oh _Harry! _I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hermione, would you please let go of me? I can barely breathe." Harry muttered through gasps of air. Hermione Granger, one of his best friends flushed pink and released him with an apology.

"I'm so sorry, I just honestly thought that I would end up being separated from both you and Ron and be stuck with a bunch of selfish gits!" She exclaimed happily, tugging him by the arm and pulling him into the living room where a few people were already lounging around. Hermione gave him a quick tour of the first floor which consisted of a living room with cushy sofas of different colors and a blazing fireplace, a spacious dining hall with several oak tables, a kitchen that actually had a _bar _(he made it a point to check later if it actually contained any alcoholic beverages), a game room (Neville Longbottom was already there, playing a game of chess with a Hufflepuff), and low and behold – a hot tub room.

"There's also a pool in the backyard," Hermione said with as much excitement as a child about to be spanked. Harry could tell that she wasn't too thrilled of staying here for the entire summer, especially after finding out what the house contained. "This is utterly insane. There isn't even a single bookshelf in here! This is like one of those party houses you see on TV. I mean _honestly, _a hot tub?"

Harry could not suppress a laugh. "Don't be so pessimistic Hermione. This might actually be fun." And he did actually mean it. The place wasn't so bad. And it was obvious that the Headmaster just wanted them to let loose for one summer.

"Maybe if Ron were here," Hermione said with a distant sigh.

"Did someone say my name?" A distinct voice said in amusement behind them.

"_RON!" _Hermione shrieked flinging herself onto him.

The redhead laughed. "Great to see you to Hermione. Its been, what? Two days since we last saw each other?"

"Aren't we lucky? Actually getting the same Share House!" She trilled.

Harry nodded with a grin.

"So, where do we sleep?" Ron asked, taking in his surroundings. Hermione pointed at the stairs. The three of them made their way up, saying a friendly hello to anyone who passed by them. So far, Harry had not seen any Slytherins. _Maybe they all died and withered away. _He thought hopefully as Hermione led the way down the hall.

They came to a stop in front of a door with a piece of paper taped on it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Thomas Parry_

_Dave Newton_

"Those two are Ravenclaws," Harry said with a satisfied nod. He wasn't actually friends with either of them, having only met them once or twice at Hogwarts, but they seemed like good fellows.

"Anything but Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed pushing open the door to find two of the beds already laden with clothes and suitcases, apparently belonging to their two other roommates.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the reason why we're here in the first place?" She said. "We're supposed to get over the House rivalries and actually be friends with each other."

Ron snorted. "Fat chance."

"Well, I for one, am going to actually _try _and be nice to them." She said with a dignified air.

"Good luck with _that,_" Ron said, exchanging a glance with Harry.

"Who are you roomed with, Hermione?" Harry asked curiosly.

She blushed. "Cassandra Simms, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy."

She was met with silence.

And then the two boys exploded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"_MALFOY?"_

"_The bedrooms are coed?!"  
_

"ZABINI!"

"_SLYTHERINS!"_

"Cassie is a Ravenclaw, you know." Hermione pointed out weakly.

The two boys just stared at her.

She sighed. "Look, I know you two are concerned and all that but I'll have you know, I can perfectly take care of myself! And if we all turn out to be friends after this summer then there would be no need to watch our backs every single second, afraid that a hex will come our way before we actually get to eat bloody breakfast in the morning!" She said this all in a rush before turning her back on them and stomping out of the room.

They stared after her, even as she shut the door with a loud bang.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Harry muttered.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. The best time of their lives. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione Granger was someone who had been raised to become a perfectly prim and proper young lady. Growing up, she had surrounded herself with books, art, and classical music. Despite being best friends with two rowdy boys, she had managed to maintain her posture and decorum. Harry and Ron used to tease her endlessly how much of a prude she was and she would often lose her temper with them, even though she knew deep down that it was true.

So it was no surprise that her first reaction upon getting a tour of the house was one of complete and utter shock. The entire place screamed _wild_ and she could not understand what the Headmaster was trying to achieve by putting them inside a place where they would most likely get drunk rather than "bond" with one another through serious conversations.

When she discovered that she was rooming with two guys, she had almost blown her top. More of the fact that they were _guys _rather than they were Slytherins. Sure, she had spent an ample amount of time with Harry and Ron, but they were so much like brothers to her that she had almost overlooked the fact that they were of the opposite sex.

It also didn't help that her female roommate happened to Cassandra Simms. The blonde Ravenclaw practically oozed with confidence when it came to boys. There were even rumors that she had slept with half of the male population in Hogwarts (minors included). Hermione had immediately dismissed that rumor, thinking that it was verging on the impossible.

The only good thing about the whole prospect was that Cassandra (Cassie, for short) was actually a really nice person. A little bit on the loud and outgoing side, but was perfectly friendly with Hermione during the entire time that they unpacked in their room. Their other two roommates were nowhere to be seen, much to Hermione's relief.

Shortly after she had stormed out of Harry and Ron's room, an earsplitting sound that suspiciously sounded like a whistle reverberated through the entire house. This was abruptly followed by a familiar voice: "_EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"_

Hermione wondered where she had heard that voice before. It had a slightly Irish tinge to it. She climbed downstairs, trying to avoid being hit by the numerous bodies that were descending as well. Pretty soon, the living room was full. Hermione found herself wedged between Hannah Abbott and Cassie. They tried to peer over the taller students in front of them, trying to get a clearer view of whoever it was that was trying to get their attention up front.

"This is ridiculous," Cassie whispered beside her. "Let's go up front." Before Hermione could protest, Cassie grabbed her hand and pulled through the crowd, ignoring the complaints they got along the way. Hermione left a trail of apologies behind her. Finally, they found themselves standing almost at the front of the group, and she finally got to see who it was hollering at everyone to be quiet.

It was Oliver Wood.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" He called out. "Don't worry I'll be brief."

After continuous shushing and reprimanding, the group of freshly-graduated Sixth Years finally fell quiet. Oliver grinned. "That's more like it. I don't know if you all still remember me, I'm Oliver Wood, and I'll be your House Manager for this summer."

There was a cheer. Hermione could help but smile. Oliver had been an outstanding Quidditch Player and an all-around likeable guy. He had graduated a few years back, and seemed to be happy to be around other Hogwarts students at that very moment.

"The assistant house manager has yet to arrive -- "

"I'm here!" A new voice announced from the door. In walked Adrian Pucey, former Slytherin Chaser.

Cassie sucked in her breath. "Oh my god. They are _so _hot."

This time, a cheer erupted from the Slytherins.

"So I suppose you all know what your supposed to do here right?" Oliver asked them. There was big 'NO' from everyone. He and Adrian exchanged knowing grins. "Well I assure you, you are in for the biggest ride of your lives."

"There are a few ground rules that we would like to lay down first," Adrian said. There was a collective groan from the audience. "First, _no _fighting with each other. You will be kicked out of the Share House and will be unable to proceed to Seventh Year."

Hermione could distinctly hear Ron groan. "_Oh come on!" _She rolled her eyes.

"Second, no leaving from the House unless we have an activity planned _outside._"

_Activity? _Hermione wondered what kind of activities they had in store.

"Third, pets are not allowed," There was a sigh from Neville. "Nor are _parents._" There was a laugh. "And other _guests._" Another laugh.

"Last but not the least – _ENJOY!" _

There was a huge whoop from the crowd as everyone began to excitedly talk with one another.

"Wait! I have a question!" Ron waved his hand in the air.

Oliver grinned. "Weasley?"

"Are we allowed to drink alcohol?"

Adrian smirked. "Everything else not mentioned in the rules are therefore allowed."

Another whoop.

Cassie was practically bouncing up and down beside her. Hermione could not suppress a groan. This was going to be a wild summer, she could feel it. And she couldn't exactly say that she was too happy about it.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. The best time of their lives. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Draco Malfoy had taken it upon himself to be mature about this whole ridiculous situation. He _will _uphold the Malfoy name. He sat at the edge of a lounge chair by the pool, refusing to take part of the ruckus going on inside the house. A few Hufflepuffs had already discovered some Firewhisky at the bar and were being utterly annoying in their drunken state. He watched as two of them pushed each other into the pool. Water splashed everywhere. Draco scowled but refrained from doing anything.

He would much rather stay here than stay at his room where that filthy Mudblood might be. However, he had promised himself to be on his best behavior whenever they encountered one another. He had already receieved an earful from his mother the last time the Headmaster had sent her a letter regarding his behavior towards the other students at school. Narcissa Malfoy, unlike her husband could be a bit more compassionate towards the feelings of others. Draco was hoping to follow in her footsteps. He did _not _want to end up like his father.

Another earsplitting whistle interrupted his thoughts. Everyone filed into the living room, once more. Draco took his time, despising crowds. He stood near the back, leaning against the wall as he watched Oliver Wood and his former teammate, Adrian Pucey take the floor once again.

"So it appears that we have run out of alcoholic beverages," Wood stated apologetically. He was met with a series of "Boos." Adrian waved his hands to silence them. Wood continued. "My partner and I have decided to have our first activity for tonight." A pause. "We are going to the Pink Hipogriff!"

There was flutter of excitement. Pink Hipogriff was a new nightclub that opened a few weeks back. There were rumors that Celestina Warbeck was a regular there as well as a few other celebrities. Draco had heard how impossible it was to get on a list there, so it was quite impressive how the two former Quidditch players managed to get them on the list. And to think there were forty of them in total.

Blaise Zabini appeared beside him. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," Draco replied with a shrug. "Although it would be more than a little bit embarrassing to be showing up at a nightclub with forty other people."

Blaise nodded in agreement. The two friends had come from wealthy and presitigious Pureblood families and were rather accustomed to being treated like kings. Staying in a house with forty other students (majority of which were people that they didn't actually like) was more than stepping outside the box for them.

"We'll be leaving in an hour, so be sure to be ready by then." Wood instructed.

The female population was immediately set into a frenzy, as they clambered for the bathrooms. There were only four in the entire house. Two on the first floor, two on the second floor. Draco watched them scramble like ants. It was actually kind of amusing. The male population, on the other hand began a drinking game with what was left of the Firewhisky. Blaise, who was always a bit more adventurous than he was, joined in.

Draco left for the bedroom. He needed to grab his coat. He was about to open the door when he stopped short, hearing voices coming from within.

"_Change into this Hermione. I promise you, you'll look stunning!" _

He recognized Cassandra's voice. She had flirted with him more than a few times back in Fifth Year, but he hadn't really cared about her that much. So she moved on to her next victim, which happened to be Blaise. Unfortunately for Draco, he had to hear all the disgusting details from his best friend who actually took pride in his women.

Clearing his throat, he decided it would only be proper to knock. _I can't believe I'm knocking at my own room. _He thougt, throwing away any annoyance that he had. It wasn't like he had that much of a choice. He was raised to be a gentleman after all.

"_Come in!" _Cassandra's voice squealed.

…

Hermione stared at herself at the full-length mirror. She was getting the same feeling that she had gotten when she had first looked at herself in the mirror before their Yule Ball during their Fourth Year at Hogwarts. It was like she couldn't actually bring herself to believe that she was actually quite beautiful. Cassandra had insisted on lending her, her clothes (she had way too many to begin with), doing her make-up, and straightening her hair.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous!" Cassie exclaimed with a satisfied grin. Hermione blushed. Cassie looked just as beautiful. Her long blonde hair was fell around her bare shoulders in soft waves, and her lips were painted an enticing red.

There was a knock on the door, and Cassie implored whoever it was to come in.

"Who would have thought that the nerdy little Granger could look like this." The drawling voice was all too familiar to Hermione's ears and she swallowed back an angry retort. It wasn't like he said anything mean. In fact, she could have sworn he had complimented her. And he didn't call her Mudblooe. She couldn't help but feel a little guarded. For all she knew, he could be up to something.

Hermione remained silent, looking at Draco Malfoy's reflection in the mirror. He was putting on a black coat. A stark contrast to his pale skin and white blonde hair. "Find something you like, Granger?" He asked, catching her stare.

Despite her best efforts, she blushed.

Cassie cleared her throat. "There's nothing to like Malfoy, you can leave now. We still need to finish up for a bit here."

Draco smirked at her. "Very well." He left.

"Was that really Malfoy?" Hermione asked, jaw agape in disbelief.

"Pretty sure it was him," Cassie remarked rolling her eyes. "Blonde, egotistcal, self-centered prat."

Hermione stared at her. "Didn't you date him before?"

"No. He rejected me. So I went after his best friend instead." Cassie said with a wide grin. "Best decision I have ever made. Blaise was so good at -- "

"Spare me the details," Hermione said horrified. "Please!"

"Alright, alright!" Cassie said, before grabbing her purse and Hermione's arm. "Pink Hipogriff, here we come!"

…

Harry stood out front along with a few other people, Ron Weasley included. The latter was already a bit tipsy from all the Firewhisky and kept making drunken jokes at two innocent-looking Hufflepuffs. Harry scanned the crowd, searching for Hermione. She was nowhere to be seen. In fact, there were less than twenty people standing outside at that very moment, majority of which were the guys.

All of a sudden, a very familiar vehicle turned around the corner. It was bright purple. "Merlin! It's the Knight Bus!" Ron exclaimed.

Oliver began talking to the driver as Adrian began rounding up the group. He sighed in exasperation as he realized that more than half of the house was still missing. "Bloody hell, how long does it take for a girl to get ready?" Adrian complained. "If they don't get here in five minutes, we're leaving."

As if on cue, the girls suddenly began pouring out of the door, all clad in brightly-colored dresses. Before Harry could try to spot Hermione, Ron had pulled him into the bus.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. The best time of their lives. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 4**

The ride on the Knight Bus all the way towards the Pink Hipogriff was not entirely pleasant for Draco. It was his first time to ride in a _public _vehicle. And said public vehicle was not very clean either. He was all too happy to get off the bus the second it screeched to a halt in front of the night club. The long line of people waiting outside stopped mid-conversation to stare at the purple bus.

"This is embarrassing," Blaise muttered under his breath before the two of them climbed out with as much dignity as they could muster. Blaise ran a hand through his dark brown hair, equally brown eyes gazing at the line of people. "Good. No familiar faces."

"That's because all the familiar faces that we _would _know wouldn't need to stand in line anymore."

Adrian passed by them with a nod of his head. "Gents." He made a beeline for the bouncer who was clutching a piece of parchment, a quill on the other hand. Adrian whispered to the bouncer who graced them all with a scrutinizing glare. After a while, the bouncer gave a curt nod and waved his wand. The velvet ropes blocking the entrance lifted.

Their group of forty made their way through the doors, pointedly ignoring the furious glares from the people waiting in line.

To Draco's absolute horror, the club was exactly as he had imagined it to be. A dark enormous room filled with intoxicated, gyrating bodies. The intense smell of sweat, alcohol, and smoke wafted around the club. Wood led their pack to a corner where there were two round tables big enough for all of them.

"No VIP room?" Draco asked in disdain.

Wood shot him a look. "Sorry Malfoy, this is all we can afford. Although you're more than welcome to get one."

Draco knew that suggestion was shot. By now, all the VIP room must have already been booked. It _was _a Saturday night after all. All of a sudden, an excessive amount of Firewhisky and Butterbeer on floating trays appeared out of nowhere and floated towards their group. A bunch of eager hands almost immediately grabbed at the tray with undisguised excitement.

_This is pathetic. _Draco thought. He motioned to Blaise. "I'm going outside for some air."

"But we just got here!" Blaise protested.

Draco didn't reply, retracing his footsteps towards the exit doors.

…

Hermione stood by the bar next to Cassie, eyes frantically searching the crowd for her two best friends. There seemed to be a multitude of jet black hair and redheads that it was impossible to spot them at all. The dim lighting and blinking colors did nothing to help her frantic search. She was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable in this place. _And to think that we're going to go through this for an entire summer! _She thought wildly.

Cassie downed her Butterbeer in one gulp. "This place is bloody amazing! We should go dance Hermione!"

Hermione felt her jaw go slack. _Dance? _The only dancing she knew was ballroom dancing, and the people surrounding her at that very moment were doing the very, very opposite of ballroom dancing.

She surveyed the mass of moving bodies. Females pressed up against each other, males pressed up against females' backsides, hands everywhere, hips shaking, heads tossing, eyes shut closed. She didn't have it in her to dance like _that. _It all seemed very alien to her.

Before she knew what was happening, Cassie had thrust a glass of bubbling Firewhisky into her hand and was pulling her to the dance floor. Soon, she was a part of the single moving mass. Cassie clinked her glass with hers before emptying the entire content of her glass into her throat. After a brief moment of hesitation, Hermione against her better judgment, took one look at the tempting beverage in her hand and drank it all as quickly as possible.

The first time she had tasted Firewhisky was a little over a year ago. Ron and Harry had dared her to. The both of them thought she would never do it. But she did. Okay, so she only drank about a spoonful, but still! She had done it. And it had appeased her friends. However, she had never totally emptied an entire glass in one sitting. More so, in one gulp.

Hermione blinked back tears as the alcohol burned its way down her throat and into her stomach which suddenly began to feel like it was on fire. _Maybe that wasn't the best idea. _She thought, feeling the panic rise in her. Cassie was oblivious. Her blonde friend had began dancing beside her, arms in the air, singing along to the Celestina Warbeck song that was blasting through an unknown source.

Hermione tried to catch her breath. The burning feeling was starting to subside and she commanded herself to relax and calm down. Within seconds, all pain disappeared, to be replaced by a heavenly feeling of lightheadedness.

And all her worries about dancing faded away.

…

Harry Potter watched from his seat at the table as a familiar brown-haired girl danced like no one was watching. It had taken him the past five minutes trying to figure out if that was his best friend or not. For one thing, the hair didn't look that bushy, another thing was, she was wearing something that wasn't exactly her style, and _another _thing was, she was clutching an empty glass of Firewhisky in her hand and was currently dancing her ass off.

Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that it was _indeed _Hermione Granger. He glanced at Ron to see if he had noticed, but he was way too drunk to notice anything, and was way to engrossed in the two blonde girls on either of his side, giggling at his every word. Harry shook his head in amusement. It was actually refreshing to see his two best friends let loose for one night.

And it was also a little depressing.

Maybe it was because he was sitting all alone at the table.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Harry Potter." A voice drawled in front of him. He looked up to see a brunette girl with silvery gray eyes. He recognized her as a Slytherin, but had forgotten her name.

"May I?" She gestured at the empty seat beside him. He nodded mutely, unsure of what to say. He had been moping around for the last couple of minutes about being alone and then suddenly out of nowhere this stunning being had decided to keep him company. It was almost too good to be true.

She seemed to have noticed him staring because she raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Harry shook his head. It wasn't like he did.

"Bettina." She introduced herself. "Bettina Zabini."

Now he knew who she was.

She was Blaise's cousin.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. The best time of their lives. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Hermione Granger woke up the next day with a massive headache. A wave of regret washed over her as she struggled to sit up. She could barely remember anything. It was more than a little disconcerting.

She turned to look around her. All three beds in the room were empty. She was alone. Cassie's bed was completely made up. Apparently, her blonde friend had sought refuge at someone else's bed. She briefly wondered who. No matter, she would find out soon enough. The other two beds were rumpled. The one belonging to Blaise housing a suspicious piece of lingerie. She was pretty certain that Blaise did not wear lingerie.

She glanced at the clock.

_11:10 A.M._

Crap. She hadn't slept this late since she was a child. Hermione Granger never slept in! Vacation, or no vacation! She sighed and hastily climbed out of bed, searching for her suitcase. She was in desperate need of a shower and a toothbrush. Her breath reeked of alcohol.

In the middle of her search, she stumbled upon a black coat that looked awfully familiar. It was at the foot of her bed, beside her shoes. She picked it up and glanced at the tag. It was a designer piece. A feeling of dread came upon her. She could've sworn the coat belonged to Draco Malfoy.

She tugged at her now frizzy locks, frantically trying to recall last night's events. The last thing she could remember was being pulled towards the dance floor by Cassie and how she had finished an entire glass of Firewhisky in one gulp. After that, all she could remember were flashes of events:

_Cassie dancing wildly with some guy._

_Some guy trying to feel Hermione up. _

_Vomiting in the ladies room._

_Ron snogging two blondes alternately._

_Harry disappearing with a brunette at his side._

_Hermione going outside to get some fresh air._

_Guy who had been trying to feel her up following her outside. _

_Someone Stupefying said guy._

The rest was a blur of colors.

She finally found her suitcase and she fished around for a decent set of clothes. She left the bedroom, making a beeline for the bathroom. Lucky for her, it was empty. She was able to shower in peace with her thoughts in chaos.

…

In the Share House, gossip travelled faster than the speed of light. So it was no surprise when all eyes turned to look on him when he entered the room. He was aware of the events that occurred the night before as he had been completely sober, unlike the majority of the residents in the house. Yet, it was amazing how they seemed to have caught the things happening around them that had now been transformed into mere words that could possibly ruin his reputation.

He strode into the room, ignoring the whispers that trailed after him. He took a seat next to Blaise. He was eating cereal and was thankfully alone at the dining table. "Draco. Hope I didn't disturb you last night."

Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise had been generous enough to share his bed with someone else. A female someone else. Although Draco wasn't entirely sure who it was. He hadn't been too keen on finding out. He wasn't exactly a fan of live pornography.

"No worries." He replied.

"So I've been hearing a few things." Blaise started, a glimmer of amusement on his lips. "I couldn't exactly tell if it was true since I was completely drunk last night. Maybe you could enlighten me."

Draco sighed. It hadn't been that big of a deal, really. So he had no idea why everyone was making such a huge fuss over it. "I was just helping someone out."

"Right. _The _Draco Malfoy. Helping someone." Blaise had a full grin on his face now. "Care to tell me who?"

In a volume so low, you had to strain your ears to actually hear, Draco whispered. "It was bloody Hermione Granger." He didn't know why he whispered. A little more than half of the people in the house had seen the incident, so it was really no use keeping secrets. And it wasn't like he was ashamed of what he did, it was just so uncharacteristic of him to do what he did.

Blaise burst out laughing. "No wonder everyone's on a roll about it! Bloody hell mate! Is that really _you?_"

Draco narrowed his eyes. He liked to think of himself as a gentleman, and yes, she was a Muggle-born, a Gryffindor, and the biggest nerd of their entire year, but still, she was a woman. "I was just being polite." He defended himself.

"Well, I suppose I would have done the same thing myself." Blaise conceded. "But giving her your coat and escorting her home? I don't think so."

"The party had grown tedious for me. I had wanted to head home as well. It was only but a mere coincidence that Granger was about to do the same." Draco said truthfully. The party had been tedious from the very beginning and he had spent much of his time outside the Pink Hipogriff. It had been quite a shock to him when he saw a very drunk Hermione Granger wobble unsteadily out of the club, followed by an older man leering suggestively at her.

The rest was history.

"Acceptable," Blaise nodded, still looking suspicious. "I almost thought you fancied her."

Draco stared at him. "Why would I fancy her?"

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe because you actually brought her back here? The only reason I would be bringing a girl back her would be to sleep with her. And I seriously doubt that you wanted that." He stopped. "You didn't want that did you?"

"You are horrible Zabini," Draco groaned. "You're giving me nightmares."

"However, she did look a bit smashing last night. Wouldn't you agree?"

Draco thought back to the moment in their room when he had walked in on the two girls changing. He had to agree with Blaise. He even said so himself in front of Granger. But she was still _Granger. _

"Speak of the devil." Blaise said in a low voice.

Apparently, the subject of their conversation had just walked in.

And she was carrying his coat.

…

Hermione's journey from the shower back to the room and towards the living room had been an interesting one. There had been whispers, suspicious glances, and a few mentions of her name. It wasn't until she had gotten the nerve to actually corner one of the gossiping girls that she had uncovered the missing chapters in her brain.

So it _had _been Malfoy. She had instantly walked back to her room and retrieved his coat. It was only but polite to return it to him with a thank you. He _had _after all helped her through the night. Who knows what could have happened if he hadn't intervened.

She might have woken somewhere else instead in her own bed at the Share House. She shuddered at thought.

The living room fell silent as she appeared. _Oh for heaven's sake. _She rolled her eyes and strode purposely through the room, meeting every gaze with a raised eyebrow, daring them to speak. They looked away almost instantly. Oh yes she was utterly embarrassed for the way she had acted that night. But she was fairly certain that she wasn't the only one who had acted that way.

Blaise Zabini was openly staring at her. He nudged his friend on the shoulder and the blonde Slytherin turned around to face her with a seemingly blank expression. A wave of nervousness washed over her. "Er, thank you for last night." She said handing him his coat. He accepted it with a curt nod. "I can't quite remember much."

He delicately arched an eyebrow. "No worries Granger. Perhaps next time, you would do well to handle your alcohol."

She blushed. "There won't be a next time." She promised herself. _Never again._

Blaise decided to join in their conversation. "I heard we were staying in tonight. House party. I'm set on making a beer bong. You could be the first to try it." He grinned at her, a row of pearly white teeth glinting. Hermione briefly recalled the suspicious piece of lingerie lying on Blaise's bed and she couldn't help but feel nauseated. Sure, he was devastatingly handsome but exactly how many women had he slept with already?

"I think I'll pass," She muttered.

Draco smirked. "We'll see about that."

Hermione ignored him and left. She was going to have to watch herself tonight. It seemed that she had created an unlikely friendship with the two Slytherins, as bizarre as that may sound. It didn't sound so bad.

Maybe this won't be such a bad summer after all.

…

Meanwhile, upstairs. Harry Potter awoke to find that he wasn't alone in his bed.

And he was naked.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. The best time of their lives. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR A CERTAIN ERROR I HAD MADE IN AN EARLIER CHAPTER. I HAVE QUITE FORGOTTEN THAT THEY ARE ALL UNDERAGE AND ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL. SO LET US ASSUME THAT DRACO MALFOY PUNCHED THE LEERING MAN IN THE FACE INSTEAD OF STUPEFYING HIM. :D

AH YES, AND SINCE THIS A/U, LET US ALSO ASSUME THAT THERE ARE MORE THAN 40 STUDENTS IN THE SIXTH YEAR.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ESPECIALLY TO SHADISPARROW WHO POINTED OUT MY ERRORS.

ENJOY!

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Intimacy wasn't exactly Harry Potter's forte. It was a far cry from defeating the Dark Lord as a mere infant. The closest thing he got to being intimate was kissing Cho Chang. And that had been it.

He had always pictured himself losing his virginity to someone he actually loved. (Yes, he was that much of sap.) But waking up this morning, he was met with a mixture of relief and a sort of liberation. He felt like a man now. Somewhat older, more experienced. It was a great feeling.

And he couldn't wait to do it again.

He was sitting on a plastic white chair underneath a colored umbrella at the poolside. Ron sat beside him, complaining about his massive hangover. Harry paid him no heed. He had his attention on someone else. He eyed her as she pulled off a white summer dress over her head, revealing a tanned body clad in a blue-green bikini. She was impervious to the stares she was receiving and dove into the pool, surfacing a few seconds after.

"Zabini, huh?"

Harry blinked and turned to face his best friend who was looking at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?" He had a feeling that Ron would hit the roof when he found out that he had just slept with a Slytherin. He'd probably rant about sleeping with enemy, or whatnot.

"What do you take me for? An idiot? I saw the two of you last night getting all snuggly at the club." There wasn't a hint of appraisal in his voice. Harry took this as a good sign.

"So?"

"So?" Ron echoed incredulously. "Did you sleep with her?"

Harry felt himself turn tomato-red.

"Aha!" Ron was suddenly gleeful. "You did! You slept with the _enemy._"

There goes his prediction. Harry rolled his eyes. "So what? It's just sex. It's not like I'm going to run off and marry her."

"You'd better not!" Ron said indignantly. "She's Zabini's cousin. And as far as I can remember, Blaise Zabini is an arrogant asshole."

Harry was slightly amused. "You make it sound like I slept with Blaise and not Bettina."

"They're related. They share the same blood."

Harry glared at him.

"Alright, alright." Ron sighed backing off. "It just seems that you and Hermione seemed to have forgotten that the Slytherins are our enemies."

"Dumbledore sent us here to abolish just that." Harry pointed out.

This time, it was Ron who glared at him. Harry just shrugged. It was true, whether he liked it or not. "Maybe its time we get over that."

"They'll have to prove it first," Ron declared, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes suddenly went round. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. A wet one. He turned to see Bettina standing beside him with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry Weasley, you'll find someone to shag by the end of the summer." She said looking him up and down. "I'm sure no one could resist that flaming red hair of yours." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "I'll be sure to tell a few of my friends that you're still available."

Ron just stared at her, open-mouthed. Yes, she's _that _hot. Harry himself couldn't help but stare. But seeing as he'd already seen her without her clothes on, he didn't need to leave everything else to the imagination. He felt himself grin. "Sounds like a great idea. I think Ron might like some company."

Ron seemed to have regained his composure because he cleared his throat and shot her a haughty look. "I have plenty company!"

Bettina snorted. "Right. Harry, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Ron?" He shot them both a suspicious look before hesitantly leaving them alone under the brightly-colored umbrella. She pulled him closer, but not before casting a glance around them to make sure that no one was watching. He could feel her breath on his ear as she whispered in a low voice that was awfully seductive until he actually registered what she had just said.

"What happened last night _mustn't _reach my cousin. If he finds out, he won't leave this house without putting you in a body bag first."

And all of Harry's wishful thinking vanished in an instant.

…

Cassandra Simms had never been one to play by the rules. Especially when it came to guys. She'd flirted with almost every single good-looking guy in Hogwarts, younger or older. She didn't care. If she fancied one, she made sure she got him. And she usually got them good.

Whenever she had set her sight on one, she would stop at nothing until she had what she wanted with her. Preferably in her bed. She knew that majority of the female population at Hogwarts despised her for having slept with a lot of guys. Guys that they wanted for themselves but were too scared to go after. Such wanting was reduced to mere fantasies. And Cassandra Simms did not settle for mere fantasies. She wanted the real thing.

The moment she had entered the Share House, she had cast an appraising eye on every single guy in residence. She had been with a few of them, rejected a good lot of them, and was not interested with the rest. She had almost decided that this was _not _going to be the summer that she had dreamed of when a new, very delicious subject had joined their House at a later hour.

It didn't matter that he was older. Age never mattered to her.

It didn't even matter that she heard a very bitchy Pansy Parkinson whisper to her friend how she _just _had to have him. Cassie always liked a little competition. Because she almost, _always _came out the victor.

And lastly, it didn't matter that he just happened to be the assistant House Manager of the Share House. There weren't any rules regarding _that_ sort of thing, after all. And if there were. She had never been one to play by the rules.

And so her quest to seduce the very much sought after Adrian Pucey, began.

It hadn't been so difficult. After more than a few drinks at the Pink Hipogriff, a little suggestive dancing, and a few smoldering looks in his direction and she had him wrapped around her little finger. Soon, they were getting hot and heavy at his private room back at the House. It had almost been too easy.

Until she woke up of course.

She had woken up alone. While dressing, she weighed her options. It had obviously been a one-night stand for Adrian. But Cassie had been hoping that it would last for the entire summer. She needed company, after all. And she couldn't seem to find anyone that would do best to fill that role. So she couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed.

She finished dressing and went to peer outside the door. Lucky for her, the hallway was empty. So she made a run for it before anyone could see her. She reached her room in record time. Grabbing a new set of clothes and a towel, she made a beeline for the shower. A few girls were already in, but no one paid any attention to her.

She showered quickly, and put on a pale yellow dress that went down to her knees. She smiled at herself in the mirror. There were still plenty of fish in the sea, that much was true. But the only one she wanted was Adrian, and Adrian alone.

She vowed she would get him back. _Nothing _was going to stand in her way.

With a goal firmly set in her head, she went downstairs, casually looking around, hoping to see him. But to no avail. The only person present who wasn't part of their Year, was Oliver Wood. He was eating a scone and talking to Ron Weasley.

Unable to control her curiosity any longer, she stomped over to the two guys who greeted her with surprise. "Cassie, hey." Ron smiled at her. She had to admit, those freckles of his were awfully cute. "Care for a scone?"

"No thanks, a girl needs to watch what she eats." She said.

"Anything we can do for you Cassie?" Oliver asked, his mouth half-full from all the scone. Oliver Wood was, every bit as dreamy as Adrian Pucey, but he was, unfortunately taken. And although she quite believed in the saying that 'No ring means fair game', she was quite fond of Oliver's girlfriend, Katie Bell. She was a doll and the two of them made a great couple.

"Actually, yes." She said trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing. "I was wondering where Adrian might be."

"Oh, Adrian? He had a family affair to attend to." Oliver explained, still munching on his scone. "But he'll be back tomorrow, late afternoon maybe."

Cassie tried not to let the disappointment show. She thanked the two, barely noticing the red-headed Weasley staring after her with a touch of longing.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 7**

After only a day and a half in the Share House, Ron Weasley was beginning to feel a little bit out of place. It seemed that his two best friends had found something to while away the time. And that something happened to be Bettina Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

He could tolerate the former (seeing as how she was ridiculously hot and he would probably do the same thing if he were in Harry's shoes) but the latter just made his hair stand on end. He still needed to talk to Hermione about that one, but alas, he could not seem to find her anywhere. It only calmed him when he saw Malfoy loitering around in the kitchen with Zabini.

Perhaps she went sight-seeing at Hogsmeade with Cassie? It was a possibility. They were freely allowed to wander Hogsmeade, but at a limited area only. Their safety was still a priority, after all. His thoughts wandered to the blonde girl he had talked to just a few minutes ago. She was quite enchanting, really. With her heart-shaped face, pretty pink lips, and dazzling blue eyes, she was a clear favorite of the male populate of Hogwarts.

Ron actually had a bit of a crush on her. Although he doubted she would ever give him the time of day. She seemed to harbor a type for well-built guys with flawless skin and a reputation for being good in bed. Ron was neither of the above. In fact, when Harry had admitted that he _had _slept with Bettina, Ron felt like something in him had died.

Harry was no longer a virgin, where as he, was still one.

It was quite pathetic really.

He had made a secret promise to himself that he would lose it by the end of the summer. But to who, he still had no idea. He would have loved it to be Cassie, but there wasn't a chance in the world she would even consider that.

He sighed. It was already dark, and the poolside had been set up with a number of plastic tables and chairs, covered with bright red tablecloths that clashed awfully with his hair. A bar had been set up at the other end of the pool, promising an overflowing amount of alcohol and promising a very fun-filled night.

Ron could not wait to get very, very drunk. He knew he would regret it in the morning. But who the hell cared? He wanted to get wasted. It wasn't all the time he was left alone by his two friends to go off with some tasteless subjects. Although Bettina didn't seem that tasteless. In fact, she looked positively delicious. But she was Harry's and Ron had no one. He didn't even bother thinking about Hermione. He might just vomit into the pool that was adorned with floating red roses.

_What is this? Valentine's? _He thought in disgust. Wood had gone overboard with this one.

"Ron!"

Ah, the subject of his thoughts.

"Why Hermione, how nice of you to grace me with your presence." He could not help the sarcasm that spilled into his voice.

She stared at him. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're off shagging Malfoy?" He said without a hint of politeness. He knew he was being cruel, but he just felt so neglected by his friends that he was almost reduced to a shallow, heartless fool.

He was met with a sharp slap across his cheek.

"Ronald Weasley! I cannot _believe _that you of all people would actually believe that." She admonished, eyes blazing with fury. She looked positively insulted. And Ron suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know what came over me." He buried his face into his hands.

She softened and sat down beside him, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm sorry too. I've just been busy helping Oliver set up this whole thing -- "

"You did this?" He exclaimed, momentarily forgetting everything.

"It was _his _idea." She rolled her eyes. "I swear, that guy is so much in love."

"Katie's not even here," he grumbled.

"What _is _eating you Ron?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

"Nothing." He answered. He just being a big baby and needed to grow the fuck up. Oliver Wood hollered Hermione's name and she hastily got up from her seat, promising him that she'll be back. Ron highly doubted it.

_I need to go find myself a bloody girl. _Was his last thought before the party started and before he started getting drunk.

…

Bonging a Beer is the act of using a funnel, or beer bong, to rapidly consume a large amount of liquid, most commonly beer or a similar alcoholic beverage, as a drinking game or as a means to consume a large amount of alcohol in a small amount of time. The inherent challenge is to swallow the rapid flow of beer in one attempt, without spillages.

It was one definition in which Hermione Granger was not familiar with. The words "Beer Bong" was simply not a part of her vocabulary. And for a short while, she hadn't been too eager to know all about it.

However, a few people were quite determined to get her acquainted with the Beer Bong.

Said few people happened to be Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They had caught her standing alone by the glass doors. She had escaped Wood's grasp a few seconds ago and had planned to take a short rest before venturing into the crowd to look for either Ron and Harry. As she was about to do so, she was accosted by the two Slytherins.

"Granger!" Blaise exclaimed loudly. He appeared to be a little tipsy already. "Want to have a go on the beer bong?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Why not?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow. He looked amused at her expression.

"I thought you told me to _handle _my alcohol well," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And since when did you ever listen to anything I say?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

_Good point. _She thought. But then again, it wasn't like she _wanted _to try it. "It looks awful," she admitted, staring at the group of students who had gathered around the person doing the beer bong. He was red in the face and looked like he wanted to vomit. And when he _was _done with it, he _did _vomit. Into the pool.

Everyone scattered.

"Ugh." She said disgustedly.

"That was his fourth, I think." Draco pointed out.

"It would be supremely humiliating if I vomit in front of everyone," she said, desperately trying to get out of the conversation. Blaise was already pulling her towards the group. They were all eyeing her excitedly, like hungry vultures circling dead meat. They knew she wouldn't last through it.

Pretty soon, everyone was chanting her name. And she knew she couldn't get out of this one without appearing like a total baby.

"Just this once," she conceded, positioning herself underneath the bong. Blaise and Draco were openly grinning at her now. They held the tube to her mouth and she took it. And they began pouring the beer into the funnel above.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the cool liquid slipped rapidly into her throat. She almost thought it would never end. Her stomach already felt like a balloon ready to burst. And just as she thought that she could no longer take any more, it stopped.

A cheer erupted around her. _Well that wasn't so bad. _She thought, straightening herself up. Draco pulled her out of the little circle as another student went to take his turn.

"See?" He said to her, a grin on his face. Blaise had already disappeared towards the bar. Hermione felt like she was in a different planet. Draco Malfoy. Archenemy number one back at Hogwarts. Now being nice to her and actually hanging out with her like she was his friend.

Dumbledore was obviously on the right track with this one.

…

The rest of the night had spun by in a blur. And soon it was time that everyone went back to their own beds, or rather, someone else's beds. A few were determined not to end up alone.

The second floor hallway had been empty several seconds ago. It stayed that way until a lone figure with dark brown hair walked drunkenly across the floor, pausing only to throw up once before stopping at the nearest door that had a female body inside.

_Room 12_

Redheaded Hufflepuff: "Oh my god! Get out of my bed!"

Drunk Guy: "Oh come on, you know you want me."

Redhead: "Get out now!"

Drunk guy lands on floor with a grumble. He leaves the room in search of his next victim.

_Room 14_

Blonde Gryffindor: "Babe, is that you?"

Drunk Guy wraps arm around blonde: "Yeah babe, it is."

Blonde turns to look at him and shrieks. "What the hell? You're not Dave! Fuck off!"

Drunk guy lands on floor again and leaves once more.

_Room 15_

Drunk Guy climbs into nearest bed without checking.

Person in bed turns to look at him.

Drunk guy stares back and shouts in horror. "Longbottom! Fuck!"

Neville Longbottom shouts back in horror as well. "ZABINI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Blaise Zabini hurriedly leaves before anyone could hear them.

_Room 20 (His own room)_

Blaise climbs into Cassie's bed.

Cassie is too drunk to feel anything.

Blaise passes out beside her, arm slung across her waist.

And that's how everyone found them the next morning.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 8**

Cassie set her alarm at exactly eight in the morning. It was an ungodly hour to be awake at the Share House, most especially since everyone had spent the entirety of the night drinking, dancing, partying – basically not sleeping. So when her alarm went off very shrilly, it was unsurprising to have everyone in the room react negatively.

There was much swearing from Draco Malfoy's bed, a disgruntled groan from Hermione's bed, and a masculine arm disentangling itself from her waist to try and shut off the alarm. No, it wasn't the alarm that woke her. It was that masculine arm that she could not remember inviting to her bed.

She shot straight up, eyes wide with horror as to whom that arm might belong to. She pulled off the blanket covering the distinctively male form beside her and shrieked with outrage when she found out who it was.

"Blaise! You arrogant asshole! How dare you sleep in _my bed_?" She screeched.

Blaise grunted in response.

Cassie had had enough. She gave him a healthy kick on his side and off he went tumbling down the bed and onto the carpeted flooring with a dull thud. His eyes snapped open. He scowled at her. "What was that for?"

"For sleeping in my bed!" She yelled at him, not caring that she was probably waking up the entire second floor. By now, Hermione had covered her head with a pillow and she could see Draco doing the exact same thing.

"You didn't seem to care that much last night!" Blaise shot back, an evil smile on his lips. "In fact, you were very accommodating."

Cassie glared at him. She knew for a fact that _nothing _happened between them. She was drunk, that much was sure. But she wasn't _that _drunk that she would actually have missing chapters in her head.

There was only one person in the entire House that she wanted and that did _not _happen to be Blaise Zabini.

"Fuck you Blaise," she hissed, climbing out of her bed and grabbing her fluffy pink towel.

Blaise licked his lips and grinned at her. "With pleasure baby."

"Don't call me _that,_" she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her with a loud bang. She seethed for a moment at the empty hallway before moving on towards the bathroom.

Just as she closed the door behind her, another door at the end of the hallway opened, and a disheveled-looking Harry Potter wearing nothing but his jeans scrambled hurriedly towards his own room.

…

After being rudely awakened by Cassie's alarm and her not-so-pleasant conversation with Blaise, Hermione had decided to get up as well. Unlike her dear friend, it took her only a few minutes to get ready.

She went down to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Much to her absolute delight, the kitchen and the dining hall was empty. Everyone was still blissfully sleeping. She relished the silence as she went to cook some pancakes.

"And she knows how to cook."

Hermione jumped, almost flipping the pancake onto the floor. Luckily, she caught it just in time. "Malfoy, you scared me." She gasped, clutching her heart. Draco smirked, taking a seat behind the counter.

"Mind if I share?" His silver-gray eyes twinkled.

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Draco Malfoy was an enigma that she could not quite figure out. But what she _can _figure out was the fact that whenever those silvery eyes of his locked onto hers, her heartbeat would quicken just a little bit, and she would find herself unable to speak. Maybe she was coming down with something.

Maybe.

She finished cooking about a dozen pancakes. She split them in half, stacking them neatly on two paper plates. She grabbed the clear bottle of maple syrup from the countertop and drizzle them onto the pancakes. The aroma was severely enticing. Her stomach grumbled embarrassingly.

Draco laughed. "Obviously you are very hungry." He pushed one of the plates towards her while taking his own. "Let's eat." He said. Like he was the one who prepared the meal and was asking her to eat _with _him.

She rolled her eyes and dug in, too hungry to think about anything else.

"Not bad Granger," Draco said, looking satisfied as he polished off the last of his pancake. He licked his lips free of maple syrup and Hermione had to stop herself from staring.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, speaking for the first time. She was happy to hear that her voice came out steady.

"And with record timing too," he said with another one of his smirks. "Finishing six pancakes in less than ten minutes. Very uncharacteristic for a girl. I take it you don't give a crap about appearances." She stared at him and he added. "Which is actually a good thing in my book."

_Another compliment? _Hermione thought, astonished. For the past five years that she had known Draco Malfoy, the only words he threw her way were insults and more insults. Five years full of crap. Yet in the last five minutes he had given her two compliments.

It was shocking, to say the least.

"I don't," she admitted to him. "Pretty dresses and makeup don't appeal to me as much as all the other girls. And as for my weight, I couldn't care less." Of this she was proud of. She wasn't model-thin, nor did she have the best set of clothes, but she healthy and happy and that was all that mattered.

"A little vanity wouldn't hurt," Draco said, running a hand through his white-blonde hair.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are full of it." She retorted cheerfully. In the past three days that she had spent in the same room as Draco Malfoy, she had come to notice a few things about him. For one thing, his wardrobe consisted mainly of two colors: green and black. He spent a lot more time in front of the mirror than most guys and yes, he had an immaculate sense of style.

Wasn't it strange how she noticed those things? It wasn't like she was interested or anything. But yeah, it was pretty strange.

"Makes me a little bit more charming," he responded, a lazy smile creeping onto his face.

"And _why _exactly do you need to be charming?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked.

"Honestly, you and Zabini are like two peas in a pod." She said, cleaning the table. "Always looking for women to shag."

Draco shot her a look. "I do _not _look for women to shag."

"Let me guess, they come to you?"

He glared at her. "I'm not that type of person, Granger. Blaise may be like that, but me? I'm much more of a gentleman than you'd like to think."

Hermione fell silent. He looked seriously offended. And it seemed that he was telling the truth. Although it was slightly impossible to believe that someone who looked like him would actually turn down sex.

_Wait, what? Someone who looked like him? Hermione, get over yourself. _She scolded herself. She did _not _find him attractive…did she? _Focus! _She snapped out of it.

"Are you saying you don't like sex?" She blurted out. _Oh, very nice Hermione. _The voice inside her head stated sarcastically.

Draco suddenly looked embarrassed. "I just think its something that you should do with the right person." He looked away. There was a tinge of red on his cheeks.

Hermione was astounded. Was he _blushing?_ "Draco Malfoy. Are you blushing?" She couldn't contain the glee in her voice.

"Shut up Granger," he snapped, glowering at her.

"You were!" She chortled. "The infamous Malfoy is blushing! This is going to make headlines!" She crowed.

Draco now just looked annoyed. And in a very childish gesture, he poured maple syrup on her hair. Hermione gasped as the sticky liquid slipped onto her face. Horrified, she pointed an angry finger at him. "You _bastard!_"

Draco burst out laughing. "Who's laughing now?"

"I'll get you for this!" She grabbed the bowl filled with uncooked pancake batter and flung it towards him. He tried to duck but the batter hit him first. His clothes were soon drenched in it. He yelled out angrily.

Before she knew what was happening, Draco had tackled her and they were both rolling on the kitchen floor, making a mess as they went by. They would have gone on with their petty food fight if Oliver didn't walk in and intervened.

"Bloody hell!" Wood shouted staring at the mess in horror. There was pancake batter and maple syrup everywhere. "You two!" He pointed at them with narrowed eyes. "Clean this up this instant!"

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Draco snapped, getting off the floor and trying to clean himself with a paper napkin. Oliver looked livid. He _was _the House Manager after all, and he was one of those guys who was a neat freak. So Hermione put herself in between the two and promised Wood that they would clean it up.

Finally appeased, Wood disappeared out of the kitchen.

"This is all your fault!" She told him.

"Me?" He said innocently. "I did no such thing!"

"Shut up and just clean." Hermione muttered, trying not to smile as he reluctantly grabbed a towel and began wiping the countertop, a disgruntled look on his face.

_He looks awfully cute._ The voice in her head said wistfully.

_SHUT IT. _

…

It began to rain during the afternoon and it continued on into the night. The sky was dark and gloomy. Lighting would strike and light up the whole House, illuminating a group of rather unhappy faces. Thunder would soon follow, clapping loudly above them. There appeared to be an incoming storm, as what they have heard on the news. And they were advised to stay indoors for the meantime.

This meant a rest night for all them. No clubbing, no partying, and worst of all, no booze. They had run out of stock since their exuberant party last night, and were left dry. Oliver was supposed to go buy some more that afternoon, but then the rain had begun and it was almost impossible to leave without any risk.

Cassie lounged in the living room. It was half past ten. A few were playing chess at a corner, a few making some late-night snacks, and a few sitting around reading novels. It was by far the most boring night in her entire life.

And it didn't help that Adrian was acting as unpredictable as the weather.

She wondered what was wrong. He had said hello to her the second he had arrived, saying he just needed to unpack and would love to hang out with her afterwards. She had spent the next few hours waiting for him, even being bold enough to knock on his door, only to receive complete silence.

Since then, she had only caught brief glimpses of him, and then he would disappear.

Did she do something wrong?

The only reply she had given him earlier was a hearty yes to his invitation. And now look what was happening.

Someone flopped onto the couch beside her and she turned around eagerly to see who it was. To her disappointment, it was only Ron Weasley. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked, giving her a lopsided smile.

She nodded meekly. She wasn't really in the mood for a chat.

Ron must have noticed because he said, "Looking a little down, aren't we? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. It wasn't like she could actually tell _him. _"Nothing's wrong."

Ron chuckled. "Cassandra Simms, one of the most energetic girls in the whole of Hogwarts looking like that? Clearly, something died."

_You have no idea. _

He suddenly looked concerned. "Zabini didn't do anything to you did he?"

Now _that _caught her attention. "What? Why would he?"

Ron looked uncomfortable. "It's just that there've been rumors going around…"

"What kind of rumors?" She demanded.

"That the two of you had sex last night." He was red in the face.

_ZABINI YOU BASTARD. _She thought, fuming.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I was sick for a few days. Horrible, I know. This is a rather short chapter, but I promise I will update soon. **

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 9**

On the first floor of the Share House there was a tiny nondescript door at the far end of the hallway near the back of the house. It was the of the same color as the walls and was paid no heed by everyone in residence except for the House Managers who would open it from time to time to get a mop or a pail or other cleaning device. See, that door happened to lead to the storage room which was by far the most boring room (if you can still consider it a room since it is rather small) in the whole House.

So, it was technically the best place to go in hiding if ever you were avoiding someone – or a group of people.

"Mm, you taste so _good._" She had him backed against the wall and was attacking his lips with a ferocity that only excited him. His hands roamed her body , trying to undress her. He knocked over a mop in the process and it made a loud clang as it hit a dust pan. They froze.

Footsteps stopped a few feet away from outside the storage room.

"Did you hear that?" Neville Longbottom's voice wondered aloud.

"Hear what?" His companion echoed.

"Must've been an echo or something," Neville said. They continued on.

"This is crazy Bettina," Harry muttered, straightening himself up. He realized that he just couldn't do this anymore. Sneaking around with girls wasn't his thing. They've been doing this for a week now. Storage room hookups, early morning escapades, and even a night in that poor Slytherin's room. The pale, lanky boy had sworn he wouldn't tell anyone. He had been deathly afraid of Bettina.

"But that just makes everything so much hotter." She replied, biting her lip seductively. She pulled him towards her again, but he resisted. She frowned at his rejection. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of hiding, that's all." He said.

"You _know _why we have to." She pleaded.

"Maybe you're exaggerating." He said with a shrug. "I for one, _know _I could handle that idiot of a cousin of yours."

"He'll make us go our separate ways." She pointed out.

"This is a free country," he retorted.

Bettina stared at him for a moment in silent contemplation. "He may be an asshole but I love him to death." She warned. "So if we're going to do this, you must promise me that you won't hurt him."

Harry feigned an innocent look. "I would never."

…

Cassie had moped around for the entire week, being very unlike herself. Adrian had been avoiding her in totality, and her ego was permanently bruised. Rarely did a guy ditch Cassandra Simms.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she ran straight into someone's chest. Someone's muscular chest.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She sputtered. She looked up and her eyes widened. Fate was definitely trying to be funny. "Oh. It's you."

Adrian looked uneasy. "Cass, hey. You look great."

Now that just confused her. Guys who told her she looked great did not avoid her. Instead, they actually went out with her. Guys who avoided her would just go on their way without stopping to talk to her.

She decided to be straight-up about it. "Why are you avoiding me?"

He immediately averted his eyes. "You're obviously very busy."

Now that just confused her more. "What are you talking about?"

Her confusion must have been transparent because he stared at her incredulously. "With Zabini, of course."

_Not him again. _She inwardly groaned. "Don't tell me you believed all those rumors?"

"How can they be rumors when Zabini himself told me?"

"That lying piece of shit!" She screamed. So loudly that several passersby shot her nasty looks. She couldn't have cared less. She just wanted to kill Blaise Zabini and throw his body down a ravine.

"You mean it isn't true?" He looked relieved.

"Of course it isn't," she sighed.

"Then you're not hooking up with anyone?" The hope in his voice did not leave her amiss.

She grinned at him. "Just you."

He immediately pulled her into the nearest room available.

…

Draco Malfoy did not believe in true love. He believed in caring deeply for someone…but love? Never. His parents did not marry for love. They married for convenience. Everyone who claimed that they were in love were confused. Mad even. There was infatuation, there was lust, there was friendship. But not love. It was a figment of the imagination created by writers of long ago. It was a fantasy. A dream. Nothing but a dream.

So he knew that it must have been pure infatuation when Hermione Granger appeared in front of him in a stunning red dress and everything else melted away. All he could see was her and he was frozen on the spot, unable to tear away his gaze. It was like all the air had rushed out of him, leaving him completely breathless. And all he could think of was –

_I am wrecked._

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! :D**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 10**

Two days had gone by since the incident. Draco had steered clear of Hermione Granger's path. Leaving the room whenever she entered, going to sleep before she did, spending more of his time with Blaise as he would have liked. He knew he had left her bewildered. They had actually become good friends for the past week and had more than a few good conversations. And now suddenly, he was avoiding her.

It had all been fine at first. Draco could deal with a little infatuation. But then he overheard Oliver Wood talking to a few Hufflepuff girls in the living room and everything changed for him.

_Flashback_

_After saying bidding Hermione luck with their shopping spree (he had been pleased that his voice had come out steady), Draco had retreated to the living room to join Oliver Wood, Adrian Pucey, and three Hufflepuff girls. _

_They were begging Wood for a love story. His. And always the romantic, Wood had indulged them. _

_Draco and Adrian tuned them out, choosing to talk about Quidditch instead. Everything was fine until…_

" – _and then I felt completely breathless. Like all the air had rushed out of me and I was left dry and empty. I was still and transfixed. All I could see was her. And you know what's funny? All that I could think about was – I am ruined." _

_Draco had stopped mid-sentence and had stared at Wood for a long period of time before gathering up the courage to ask. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer._

_Wood smiled, eager to reply. "Ruined for all other women. Because I knew I found the one girl I wanted to marry."_

_And Draco had fled out of the living room, leaving them staring after him._

…

It was Friday night once again and the entire Share House was herded once more into the Pink Hippogriff. It was a lot more crowded this time and it was impossible to keep track of everyone. Cassie didn't know whether she was happy about this or not. She usually loved a packed dance floor. It was great fun to dance shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. It was so easy to get lost in the music.

However, the only downside to this was the fact that Adrian continuously disappeared from her view. She was bit possessive. And he may not be her boyfriend, but there was an unspoken rule in the Share House that whoever slept with who remained off bounds to everyone else. It was all a matter of respect.

So no one could really blame her when she almost blew her top when she saw Adrian and Pansy Parkinson grinding at the edge of the dance floor. She didn't want to make a scene, so she drowned her woes in alcohol and decided that _he _was not worth any of her time. Any guy who chose Pansy Parkinson over her obviously had horrid taste.

She was beyond tipsy by the time she reached their reserved tables by the back. She flopped down beside a lonely-looking Ron Weasley. "Hey Ron, why the long face?"

He shrugged. "Not in the mood for clubbing tonight. Where's Pucey?"

"Fuck Pucey. He can go screw pug-faced Parkinson any time he wants. I'm over him." All the words came out in a slur and Ron looked properly taken aback. His jaw dropped open.

"Really?"

But alas, he received no answer for Cassandra Simms passed out right in front of him.

…

Ron almost missed her but he caught her by the waist just before she toppled onto the floor. He gasped as her body sagged heavily against him. She was dead weight. Knocked out cold by alcohol. It wasn't going to be easy to bring her back to the Share House. But he was going to try.

Soon he was carrying her through the crowd that parted like the Red Sea. Adrian Pucey just stared after them with an expression that clearly said, _Glad that isn't me. _Ron just shot him a cold glare. After clearing it with Wood, he hauled Cassie into the Knight Bus and soon they were home.

He huffed and puffed as he carried her all the way to her room. The Share House was deathly silent. It was only half past eleven and everyone was still at the Pink Hippogriff. Cassie was obviously affected by Adrian's acquaintance with Pansy to start drinking heavily at such an early hour. And to actually get drunk and pass out at such an early hour.

Ron tucked her into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She barely twitched. He pulled up a stool beside her bed and watched her sleep. Her chest rose and fell with every breath. She looked so serene.

Ron sighed. She probably won't remember a thing by the morning. And it was certain that she would never even find out that he brought her here. Unless he told her of course. But then, he was too much of a coward to actually do that.

He liked Cassie. He liked her a lot. But he knew that she was just way out of his reach. She was popular, beautiful – everything he wasn't. He was just Ron. Poor freckly Ron who Cassie was nice to because he was friends with Hermione Granger. Well, at least he had Hermione to thank for that.

He was deliberating whether he should leave already when her eyelids fluttered open. "Ron?" She half-squinted at him and at her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're back at the Share House. You passed out at the club." He told her gently. "You should just get some rest now."

"Did you bring me back?" She asked softly.

Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded again as she drifted off.

"Anytime Cassie, anytime." He whispered before turning off the light and leaving.

…

The time was 4:53 A.M. They were one of the few who arrived last and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another. "I can't believe my cousin still hasn't seen us!" Bettina said against his mouth as they stumbled through the dark living room area. The lights were all out. However they could barely make out two figures squirming on the couch.

"Okay, that's just gross." Harry muttered. Bettina laughed softly. He tugged her arm and led her outside. The pool area was empty. He suddenly had a devilish thought as he caught sight of the hot tub.

Bettina followed his gaze and shook her head. "No!"

He laughed and led her towards it. "Why not?"

"Because it's in the backyard! Anyone could see us!"

"At this ungodly hour? I don't think so."

"Who would have thought that the famous Harry Potter would have such a mischievous streak?" She asked dryly, but did not complain when he began pulling off his clothes and kissing her. They settled into the hot tub. Steam rose from either of their sides creating a heavenly mist around their naked bodies.

"This is crazy." She moaned, running her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer.

"Crazy indeed. But in a good way," he acquiesced. "I think I may be falling in love with you Bettina Zabini."

"You just pulled the words out of my head," she said huskily, nipping an earlobe.

"This is by far the best summer of my entire life," he groaned as she began trailing kisses on his neck. She was an angel. An angel fallen from heaven to save his soul from Voldemort.

"OH MY GOD! NAKED PEOPLE IN THE HOT TUB!"

The distinct girlish scream that followed that very distinct female voice was enough to pull the couple apart.

Pansy Parkinson stood in the middle of the backyard with a gleeful air, finger pointed directly at them. As if on cue, lights went on in the Share House, and windows flew open to see this juicy piece of gossip. Harry tried to cover Bettina behind him but knew it was to no avail. Everything was suddenly so bright and he could feel his cheeks reddening from both humiliation and anger.

"You bitch!" Bettina screamed from behind him, desperately clawing at her clothes and trying to dress herself as hurriedly as possible.

A chatter of voices and a stream of laughter resonated from the open windows.

Harry could only hope that Blaise was asleep. He grabbed his clothes and began to dress himself. Pansy had vanished back into the House and the windows began closing and the lights soon faded once more.

"That was embarrassing." Bettina groaned burying her face in her hands. "I hate to tell you this, but I told you so."

"You're not mad are you?" He asked worriedly. That was the last thing he wanted.

She shook her head slowly. "I just want to kill Pansy."

"I can't believe she would do that to her own housemate."

"She's a bitch! She doesn't care!" Bettina exclaimed.

"At least Zabini didn't see us," Harry pointed out helpfully.

"He'll find out in the morning." Bettina said dully. "Best prepare for hell. We should go to bed."

"Great." Harry sighed. He had been hoping to stay in heaven forever.

…

The ruckus outside had disrupted Draco's sleep and so he had gone to the window to see as well. He wasn't all too surprised to see Potter and Bettina. They were making eyes at each other for the entire week. He was amazed at how unaware Blaise was about this new development. He turned to see if he had heard, but Blaise slept like a log and even more so when he was drunk.

"I believe I have seen my first naked man." A voice said beside him sounding rueful. "And it happened to be my best friend. I may be scarred for life."

He had almost forgotten that he roomed with Hermione. And her voice struck a chord within him. Everything about her seemed familiar. He didn't know how or why seeing as they had been friends for a very, very short while and had been enemies for a longer time. It made him uneasy.

"You saw that." Draco said.

She nodded turning to look at him. Her brown eyes were like melted chocolate pools. They were searching. They wanted answers.

Draco cleared his throat and looked away. He was still unsure of his feelings. Still in denial. "We should head back to sleep. It's already five in the morning." He barely made a step towards his bed when her hand on his arm stopped him. He stared at the appendage. "Is something wrong, Granger?" He refused to look at her.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm tired Granger, let me sleep." He continued to stare at the offending hand on his arm. If looks could kill, her hand would be nothing but a pile of black ashes by now.

"No." She had the guts to say no? Draco looked up and glared at her.

"Let go of me Granger." His voice came out a lot harsher than he had intended and a flash of hurt crossed her features. She let go. Raising her chin in defiance, she turned to return to her corner in the room.

Draco slid back into his bed. For some reason, his chest hurt.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 11**

Caffeine always seemed to make everything better. At least for Cassie it did. Especially when she had a massive hangover. She savored the warm steam the greeted her nostrils and the refreshing smell that went along with it. She sat on a stool by the kitchen counter, stirring the brown liquid absently, her thoughts elsewhere.

However, her better suddenly drifted into awful when an all too familiar face appeared in front of her. "Is this seat taken?" Even his voice seemed to annoy her to no end. Without waiting for a reply, he slid into the empty wooden stool beside her.

"I was saving that seat for someone," she said haughtily, while looking around the room for any prospective seat takers. Unfortunately, there were none. She focused on her coffee, looking everywhere else but at him.

"I'll be quick," Adrian promised. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I knew I acted like a jerk – dancing with Pansy and all that. She wasn't even that good of a dancer. Not like you anyway."

_You really think you can win me back with an apology and that infuriatingly killer smile of yours? _She thought darkly. "Apology accepted." She said tightly, hoping he would leave already.

"Really?"

She nodded curtly.

"All is well then?"

"Yes, Adrian." She said sounding exasperated.

"So I was thinking, tonight?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively at her.

She stared at him incredulously. He really believed _that? _She may have forgiven him but she was _not _sleeping with him ever again. She would rather die than do _that. _

"I don't think we're going to work out anymore, Pucey." She said in the most sickeningly sweet voice she could muster.

"But – but I thought you forgave me?" He sputtered in disbelief.

"I'm not touching anything that has been touched by pug-faced Parkinson." She said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He looked like he might erupt into smithereens. "You can leave now." She added. With a huff, he climbed out of his chair and stormed off.

_There goes my summer. _She thought feeling bleak. So much for her summer romance. It didn't even last a week. She must be losing her touch. She took a sip of her coffee, it was still hot and it scalded her tongue. She welcomed the pain.

"Dumbledore was wrong." A voice that was now familiar to her piped up from beside her. She turned to see that someone had already taken Adrian's vacated stool. It was Hermione.

"Wrong about what?" She asked, although she had a feeling she knew the answer to that one.

"About Slytherins and Gryffindors actually getting along!"

Cassie cocked an eyebrow. "You mean about _a _Slytherin and a Gryffindor not getting along. Everyone else seems to be getting along fine." She peered at Hermione. There were bags under her eyes. "You look like hell."

"Why thank you for pointing that out to me." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Rough night?" Cassie had slept like the dead last night, seeing as how she had one too many Firewhiskys and had barely noticed anything that had gone on around her, although by now, she had already heard about the whole Harry Potter and Bettina incident.

"You could say that," Hermione said with a groan. "Draco Malfoy is driving me crazy!"

_Draco Malfoy is manifesting severe symptoms of the Love Bug. _Cassie thought to herself. Typical guy reaction to falling in love, realizing it, and panicking. Cassie had seen it all. But she wasn't going to spoil things for her friend, it wasn't like she was going to believe her anyway.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

Hermione snorted. "Believe me, I've tried."

Cassie just shrugged. "You'll just have to wait for him to come to you then."

"_What?_"

"Trust me. He'll talk to you. He just needs time."

"Time for _what?_"

Cassie sighed. "Just trust _me._"

"_FINE._" Hermione gave her a few more suspicious glances before flitting upstairs to read a book, leaving Cassie once again with her lonely cup of coffee. By now, it was warm enough for her to drink.

"Honestly, Hermione is way too interested in Malfoy for her own good." Another familiar voice spoke. She turned to see that this time, Hermione's vacated stool was taken by Ron Weasley.

"You don't like Malfoy." It was an observation, not a question.

"He's a prick. All Slytherins are pricks."

Cassie could not help but agree.

Adrian Pucey was the biggest.

He would be closely followed by Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise Zabini could take third place.

Speaking of Zabinis. "You don't like Bettina then?"

"I don't trust her." Was Ron's reply. Cassie was amazed at how honest he was. "Slytherins were born to be cunning, crafty, and _sly._"

She couldn't help it, she laughed. "You're funny."

"Thanks." He said easily.

She was suddenly struck by an idea. "Everyone's heading into town tomorrow. Are you going? I mean, if you are. We could go together." She would rather die than spend the entire summer moping around the House doing absolutely nothing.

Ron smiled. "Sounds perfect."

…

Draco Malfoy was born pale as a sheet. Everything about him was light. White skin, white-blonde hair, light gray eyes. These were the reasons why he opted to wear dark colors like black and green. They contrasted perfectly with his natural body colors. And he actually liked the way he looked – not to sound vain or anything.

So he knew he was being completely out of character when he suddenly had the urge to lounge by the pool in all his half-naked glory. He must be nuts. The sun was blazing and the temperature was through the roof.

But he didn't care.

Several passersby had already shot him curious looks.

But he didn't care.

His skin was starting to turn a disturbing shade of tan.

But he didn't care.

All he cared about at that very moment was finding a solution to his problem.

He _wrecked. _Wrecked for _Hermione Granger. _

So far, he had two options.

Option one: He could fuck a random girl and forget about Granger.

Option two: He could profess his love to Hermione and be with her.

So far, both options sucked. Option one was looking bleak for him since there was not a single random girl in the Share House that he would even consider kissing. Option two was just downright frightening.

Why?

The feeling might not be mutual.

If there was one thing Draco Malfoy hated, it was rejection. It was common in his family. He was actually quite used to it. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It hurt. Like hell. And he hated it. With a passion.

"_COME BACK HERE POTTER! I AM GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!" _

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by the furious voice of Blaise Zabini. He could not contain a smirk when he saw a half-naked Potter scrambling out into the backyard, jeans still unzipped. Bettina stood by the door screaming angrily at her cousin to stop.

Draco watched interestedly.

Blaise reached Potter and grabbed him by the arm. Potter barely had time to react when Blaise's fist connected with his right eye. Bettina ran after them like a mad woman. "Stop it Blaise. For heaven's sake,_ I love him!" _

That stopped everyone. Blaise was stunned. Even Potter looked shocked.

"You love me?"

"You love _him?"_

…

Harry was in tremendous pain. His right eye felt like it had been pulled out of its socket and he was quite certain he could see stars dancing in front of him. They looked so pretty. Almost prettier than Bettina who suddenly just made all the stars vanished with three words.

Harry was floored. Surely he must be dreaming?

He vaguely heard Blaise echo his statement and a voice that sounded like Malfoy say, _"Fuck love._"

"You're not just saying that are you?" Harry asked her. The pain from Blaise's physical blow almost felt bearable now. "Because that would really just make my day worse."

"It's true." Bettina said in a small voice, eyes shining.

"WELL FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU." Blaise yelled storming into the House with Malfoy right behind him.

"Come here." Harry said gruffly. Bettina did as told and Harry pulled her into a warm embrace. "I love you too."

Bettina giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"Your fly's still open."

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 12**

"_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_"

That was the sign posted outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The infamous Weasley twins had decided to open a smaller branch at Hogsmeade. The original shop was at Diagon Alley and it was such a huge hit that their second store at Hogsmeade received just as much attention as the main store. A group of people were standing outside the door reading the sign and laughing. Even more people went straight in, adding to the long line of customers inside.

This was their first stop during their trip that day and Cassie was more than excited. She had heard a lot about the shop from Ron, but hadn't actually been to one before. This would be her first time. Ron didn't seem so excited though. Especially when he caught sight of his two brothers drifting around the shop attending to their very eager customers.

"I apologize beforehand for any sort of stupidity that my brothers might engage you in." Ron said to her before pushing open the door and leading her inside. It was crowded with people of all ages and animated chatter could be heard from each one.

Fred Weasley (or was it George?) gave Ron a small wave, a signal that he'll be with them in a short second. Cassie didn't mind. She wanted some time to look around first. There were plastic shelves stacked with a variety of oddities. All in different shapes and sizes. They were all brightly colored catching one's attention almost immediately. And upon reading their labels, the customer's interest would only heighten.

Cassie wandered around with Ron following behind her, picking up random objects and chuckling as she read about them. There were _Skiving Snackboxes_ that included a variety of flavors such as: _Fainting Fancies_, _Fever Fudge_, _Nosebleed Nougat_, _Puking Pastilles. _There were _Ton-Tongue Toffees_ that caused the tongue to swell rapidly and turn purple, _Edible Dark Marks_ that vowed to make anyone sick, _Extendable Ears _that were used to hear voices at the other end of the ear, and the very popular _U-No-Poo _that caused constipation.

She ended up buying some less dangerous products: A _Patented Daydream Charm _(she could really use that for the summer, especially when she was bored) and the _Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher. _Ron on the other hand bought a _Punching Telescope _(he said that he could use it to get back at anyone who dared cross his way) and some _Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs _which were unstoppable fireworks.

"Well if it isn't ickle Ronniekins!" One of the Weasley twins exclaimed once they were free of customers.

"Fred! Don't call me that!" Ron said, looking absolutely mortified.

Cassie giggled. "It's cute."

"Is this your _girlfriend?_" George said, joining them with a wide smile. They were both wearing matching magenta robes that clashed horribly with their hair. They were so identical that Cassie wondered how anyone could ever tell them apart.

"This is Cassie. And she's not my girlfriend." Ron said through gritted teeth. He was turning the same color as the twins' robes.

Cassie laughed. He looked cute when he was embarrassed. And his brothers seemed like great fun.

"I'm George!"

"No _I'm George!"_

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's Fred and _that one _is George."

"Nice to meet you both." Cassie said cheerfully.

"So how's the Share House going?" Fred asked interestedly. "Bollocks how the Headmaster never thought of that during our time. It seems like a blast."

"It is." Ron said.

Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for the most part." Ron admitted.

"A lot of dickheads eh?" George said with a shake of his head.

"We know just the thing!" Fred said holding up a finger. He disappeared for a moment at the back of the store. A second later, he reappeared carrying a box of…crackers?

"Crackers?" Ron said echoing her thoughts.

"Ah, dear brother. Not just any crackers!" Fred said ecstatically. "These are _animal crackers._" He tore open the lid and held one out to Ron. It was in the shape of an ostrich. "Taste one."

Ron eyed the cracker suspiciously. "No way!"

"Yes way! Come on, how the hell are you going to impress Cassie here if you keep being such a coward?" Fred shoved the cracker at him.

Ron sighed and ate it with a great show of reluctance. For a while, nothing happened. And then in an explosion of feathers, Ron disappeared. Leaving behind…an ostrich.

Cassie couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

It was like a heavy load had been lifted off her. She felt light.

Laughter really was the best medicine.

…

The Three Broomsticks was Draco's first stop at Hogsmeade. He slid into an empty booth by the window. He had come alone. Blaise was too busy with his lady friends. And Draco really needed some time to think.

Madame Rosmerta arrived a few minutes later with the butterbeer he had ordered. Draco thanked her with a smile. He had always liked her. She was warm and made everyone feel comfortable.

Draco looked out the window. He could see Potter holding hands with Bettina. They were standing in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and laughing. They looked so happy. It made Draco want to barf.

"Is this seat taken?" An accented voice spoke.

It was Oliver Wood.

"Knock yourself out." Draco said, motioning to the empty chair in front of him. He glanced around to see that the pub was full. All the tables were taken. The one in front of him was the only one vacant.

"Why are you alone?" Wood asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco replied.

"I'm the House Manager. Who would want to hang out with the House Manager?"

"Everyone wants to hang out with Pucey." Draco pointed out.

"That's because he's single and very much available. Whereas I, am not."

"Good point."

Draco turned his attention back to the window. He enjoyed watching people pass by. They had no idea they were being watched. Sometimes, he would get to see the most amusing things: An old man scratching his butt, someone picking their nose, or a woman sneezing into the back of a taller person. It was all rather entertaining.

Until he saw two people.

He barely took notice of Wood who was rambling on and on about Quidditch. His attention was focused on the two people who had just walked out of the shop in front of him. _Hermione. _

And she was with Neville Longbottom.

Suddenly, all he could see was red.

He had never wanted to kill anyone so badly.

If he had been paying attention to his companion, he would have noticed that Wood had stopped talking and was staring at him in the most peculiar manner. Like he had a giant fly on his forehead and he refused to acknowledge it.

"Malfoy."

Draco did not hear.

"_MALFOY!" _

The customers on the other table glared at Wood. But that snapped Draco out of his trance. His head snapped towards Wood. "What?" The irritation was clear in his voice.

"Malfoy." Wood repeated in a much calmer tone. "Are you alright?"

"_Fine._"

"You don't look fine to me." Wood observed in the same annoyingly calm tone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Because you have murder written all over your face. I feel sorry for Longbottom. What has he done to you, I wonder." Wood had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"He didn't do anything." Draco snapped.

A look of understanding crossed Wood's features. "Ah. I see."

"What now?" Draco said in exasperation. He was itching to leave the pub and stalk over to where Hermione and Longbottom were buying ice cream. He wanted to grab the ice cream cone and smash it into Longbottom's chubby face.

"Granger." Wood said with a solemn nod.

"What do you _know_?" Draco asked. Was he really that easy to read? He didn't peg himself as a transparent sort of person. In fact, he prided himself at how difficult it was to know what he was thinking.

"You love her." A statement, not a question.

Draco gave up. "Am I that obvious?"

Wood nodded enthusiastically. "You are so whipped, mate."

Maybe it was time he sought advice from an expert. "What should I do?"

"Go tell her."

Draco stared at him as if he were crazy. "Have you lost your marbles?"

"I most certainly haven't." Wood answered, sounding miffed. "Honesty is the best policy, remember?"

"And that's how you get burned."

"You don't even know if she feels the same way." Wood pointed out.

"That's exactly the point! What if she _doesn't _feel the same way?"

"Then she's not yours to keep." Wood said. He apparently felt very wise.

"That really sucks, you know." Draco said, with lack of anything else to say.

"Your choice." Wood said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Either you stay here and watch while she runs off with Longbottom…"

Draco wanted to wring his neck.

"…or you do something about it."

And Draco made his decision.

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 13**

The much-awaited Masquerade Ball had finally arrived. It was scheduled on a Thursday night. Oliver Wood had reserved a ballroom at the local hotel in Hogsmeade. To add to the excitement, Wood had invited a few of the locals, bringing the guest list up to about a hundred. It was surely going to be a night to remember.

The female populate of the Share House had spent the entire afternoon getting ready for the big event. By seven on the dot, everyone was fully dressed and ready, waiting for the Knight Bus to pick them up. The girls were all dressed in flowing gowns of different colors and the guys looked sharp in black and white tuxedos. By Wood's strict rules, everyone had put on their masks before leaving their rooms, making them all instantly unrecognizable.

They arrived at the hotel at half past seven. There were gasps of awe when they entered the ballroom. Candles floated mid-air while ghosts floated across the dance floor, attending to the guests. The floor was made of black marble and the ceiling glittered with sparkling chandeliers. A buffet table lined the sides and glasses of champagne on silver trays floated within arms-reach. Couples danced elegantly to the classical music that resonated throughout the room. It was a sight to behold. Wood had done a good job on this one.

Hermione Granger stood at the side with Ron and Cassie. As usual, Ron was busy stuffing himself with food from the buffet table. Cassie was busy criticizing a girl's horrid green dress. Hermione, on the other hand, was busy searching the ballroom for a certain someone.

_He shouldn't be too hard to miss. _Hermione thought to herself. Strange how she needed to know where he was.

She froze.

It was him.

He was dressed in nothing but black. Even the mask that covered half his face was black. She would know him anywhere. The way he stood ramrod straight. The way he walked, a fluid movement that seemed lazy yet confident. And it didn't hurt that his hair was the color of pale sunlight. A shade of blonde that matched no other.

He came to stop at the other end of the room. She saw that he was alone. If she walked in a straight line, she would end up facing him. She resisted the urge to do so.

And all of a sudden, he looked at her. She wanted to look away. She knew she needed to look away. But she couldn't. It was like there was a magnetic pull between them, holding them in place. His gray eyes were unreadable.

"Hermione!"

She snapped out of it. "Yes, Cass?"

"I was asking if you wanted some champagne." Cassie said impatiently. A tray hovered in front of them. There was only one glass left. Hermione took it. The tray hovered off for a refill.

Hermione glanced back to see if he was still looking.

He was gone.

…

A group of four masked guests had gathered by the balcony, rapidly whispering under their breath. There were two ladies, one dressed in vibrant red and the other in warm cornflower blue. The two men were the ones doing the talking. One was clutching a small box in his right hand and was doing his best to keep it from plain view. They appeared to be plotting something. It was all very suspicious.

"This is a _bad _idea." One of the boys hissed.

"It's perfect!" The one clutching the box exclaimed in a muted tone.

"Are you certain it was her?" The girl in red asked.

"Quite certain! She's the only one I would know who would wear such an awful color." The girl in blue replied. "And her hair looked like a peacock."

"Do you realize how much trouble we'll be in if we're wrong?" The first boy said. He sounded worried.

"The trouble will be worth it!" The second said.

"We'll have to be very discreet." The girl in blue warned them. "No one must see us."

"I'll do it." The girl in red said confidently.

"Are you sure?" The first boy asked.

"Yes. Give me the box." She ordered the second boy. He pushed it into her hands.

"This will be fun." The boy said, rubbing his hands together in obvious glee.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face." The girl in blue said with a snicker.

"If she'll still have one by the time we're through with this." The first boy muttered.

"Let's do this."

…

A total of four masked men had already asked her to dance. She had declined all of them. Her eyes roamed the grand ballroom. The dance floor had emptied out, the guests attending to their hunger. The music continued to play and the black marble flooring glimmered enticingly at her.

She sipped her champagne. A quarter of an hour had passed since she had last received it, yet she barely drained half of the glass of bubbling liquid. The sweet taste just wasn't enough to cure her restless mood. Restless for what exactly, she wasn't quite sure.

Her eyes scanned the crowd once more. She told herself she was searching for her friends (which was almost impossible with the large amount of masked people present), but she knew she was looking for someone else. Strange how hard it was for her to admit that. She smoothed her silk lavender gown. Cassie had lent it to her. It was a bit revealing, with a low neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage. But it was such a lovely color that she just could not say no.

A waltz began to play and she became lost in the memories of being whirled away by her father in their living room in London. It was where she had learned ballroom dancing. And it was her father who had taught her to fall in love with it. Oh how she missed being in his arms! She had always felt safe in her father's arms, like nothing could ever harm her.

"May I have this dance?"

The voice had spoken in a low volume, yet it startled her completely. And without having to look up, she already knew why. She turned her head a little to the left and saw a pale hand waiting to be taken.

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor without saying a word. His other hand came to rest on the small of her back and tentatively, she laid her hand on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, moving across the black marble as one. For some reason, she wasn't surprised to see that he was a really good dancer. Maybe it was because he always handled himself with a sense of elegance that was akin to that of an aristocrat.

She still did not look at him. She was afraid.

"Hermione."

She gazed behind him, refusing to meet his gaze, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he had actually called her by her first name, and refusing to notice the softness in his voice when he spoke.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say next.

She had a few ideas in her head. A few wishful thoughts. But what he said was something that caught her off guard.

"I must go now."

…

"Oh that's her alright. I'd notice that annoying swagger anywhere."

"Did you bring the box?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you crush the stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Look at her stuffing herself with all that food."

"Perfect timing. Grab a ghost."

"Hey! Sir! Yeah, you! Would you mind sprinkling this on that plate of chicken? It's for a friend. She loves this kind of flavor."

"Very well, madam."

"Thank you so much. Now if you would be kind enough to bring this to her?"

"Of course, madam."

"Thanks!"

"This is going to be good."

"I know right."

"Let's hope we don't get caught."

"We won't."

"Don't be so sure!"

"What does that stuff do again?"

"Just wait and see."

…

Several minutes passed before she finally came to her senses and looked away from the direction he had disappeared to. It had all happened so quickly. One second he was there, and then he was gone the next. It was like he was nothing more than a mere apparition, teasing her with his presence. He confused her to no end. More importantly, he hurt her to no end.

"Miss, I think you dropped something."

For the second time that night, she was startled out of her thoughts. She turned to see one of the waiters – a ghost, pointing at something below her. Upon seeing her look at the object, the ghost floated away.

To say that she was stunned would be the understatement of the century.

For there, lying on the floor was a single blood-red rose with a note attached to it. There was only a single word written across the front page.

_Hermione. _

With trembling fingers, she reached down to retrieve it. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the piece of paper away from the flower and opened it with great reluctance – afraid of what she might read.

_Meet me at the south balcony at midnight. _

_That is, if your heart is telling you the same thing._

_Signed, _

_Draco Malfoy_

…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 14**

It was a cloudless night. A full moon shone brightly in the very center of the dark sky. There was no wind. The trees were still. The grass wet from an earlier rainfall. The stars seemed to wink knowingly at him from above. He tore his gaze away from the magnificence that was the night sky. He needed to focus. He had matters to attend to.

The South Balcony was situated at the very end of the grand ballroom. The doors that led towards it were hidden behind the large platform that held the rather small orchestra. A gold curtain fell across the doors, blocking it from view. But he knew it was there. He had paid a good amount of gold coins to the head waiter catering to the Ball. He needed the perfect spot. The South Balcony happened to be it.

He took a peek at his silver pocket watch: _11:20 p.m. _

He had forty minutes to get ready before she would appear.

That is, if she had made that decision.

_No matter. _He thought, getting to work. _I will follow my heart. If she does not show up –_

– _then she is not mine to keep._

…

Twenty minutes had elapsed since he had asked her to dance and a total of five meager minutes since he had bowed out gracefully with only a mysterious note to leave behind.

She had been feeling dizzy ever since.

By now, she had abandoned her champagne, replacing it with a tall glass of cold water. She was leaning by the far wall, away from the dancing crowd and away from her friends. She didn't feel like talking to anyone as of the moment. She was much too overwhelmed. It was as if she had swallowed an entire liter of Firewhisky and had stirred champagne into the mix.

There was no one else to blame but him, of course.

He had left her feeling light-headed and more than a bit dazed. Her thoughts were in a jumble and she could not quite think straight. She prided herself in being a logical and practical person, always making the right decisions in the most crucial moments. But right now, she just couldn't think. How else would she be able to make a decision?

And what exactly was the right decision?

…

It was already half past eleven. He was far from finished. It was appalling how he was still underage and banned from using magic. It made the task a tad bit more difficult. And it didn't help that he was such a perfectionist.

He was growing tense by the minute. Everything had to be in place by midnight. Absolutely _nothing _must go wrong.

Unless she refused his offer.

But he did not allow himself to think about that. He still clung desperately to a fierce hope that she would come. If she didn't.

Then he would burn everything.

His heart included.

…

Fifteen minutes to midnight.

She was close to having a mild panic attack or perhaps a heart attack? Her breathing was rapid, her nerves wrecked. She needed to make a decision. And she needed to do it now.

She closed her eyes and tried to shut off everything else that presently surrounded her: the music, the amicable chatter of the people, the sound of heels click-clacking across the black marble floor, and the sound of her own heart thumping madly in her chest.

She needed a moment of silence. Concentration was key.

And she thought back.

To all the moments they had spent together, however cruel and however brief. A whirlwind of emotions swept through her and realization struck her hard. Everything began to make sense now.

When she opened her eyes, it was as if someone had peeled a thin layer of film from her eyes and she was seeing everything in a different perspective. She was experiencing a sudden clarity that did not seem to be there before.

And a deep longing for someone.

Him.

And so she made her decision.

…

It was five minutes before twelve. He was done. And he was proud of his handiwork. He had his mother to thank for. She had taught him a lot of things, and he may have detested this before, but now it had become quite useful.

He paced the stone flooring, his heartbeat quickening with every step he took, his ears pricked for any sound of upcoming footsteps. He didn't hear any. Instead, he heard the music die down and a distinct masculine voice clear his throat loudly. It was Oliver Wood.

"May I have everyone's attention please!" Wood had used the Fidelius Charm, amplifying his voice so that he could be heard throughout the grand ballroom. The laughter and chatter that had been resonating throughout the room earlier muted and then disappeared. "Thank you!"

Draco wondered what this might be about.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Especially those who are not part of our Share House. It has made our evening more pleasant having your presence here. So far, this Masquerade Ball has been going smoothly. And I'd like to thank you all for cooperating with the strict rule of wearing your masks at all time. But now, I am here to announce that at exactly twelve midnight, a bell will ring and that will signal the end of the rule. All masks will be removed when the clock strikes twelve!"

There was a loud cheer from the audience.

"Have a good night everyone!"

Applause broke throughout.

Draco fingered his mask. He had actually felt comfortable wearing one. For once in his life, no one seemed to know who he was. Except for her. For some reason, she knew who he was with one look in his direction.

Just like he knew who she was the second he laid eyes on her.

Two minutes left.

…

She had two minutes to find the South Balcony. She had to fight her way across the crowd that had gathered in front of the raised platform that carried the small orchestra and currently, Wood, who was making his announcement about the removal of the masks.

She was grateful she was still wearing one though when she stepped on the feet of several people. All of which glared at her with mutters of complaint. She mumbled a quick apology before continuing on her way. She knew she needed to head South, and she was doing just that. But so far, she could not see any doors that might lead to a balcony.

She made the mistake of going into one at the end, only to find out that it was the kitchen. The chef had yelled at her to get out. And she did so hurriedly. She barely had any time left.

One minute to go.

She needed to find that door, quickly.

…

His furious pacing could have burned a hole on the stone flooring by now. There was about thirty seconds left and there seemed to be no sign of her. His heartbeat began to slow as did his walking.

Maybe he had been wrong to hope for her.

A bell began to clang somewhere.

The clock had struck twelve.

It was midnight. Time to remove the masks. People were rejoicing inside and clapping. Merry laughter reverberated out the windows and into the night. Everyone was obviously enjoying themselves.

Slowly, he untied his mask. He leaned out the stone balcony and stared disdainfully at the full moon.

He was a fool for believing in love.

…

**A/N: WE ARE NEARING THE END! THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS. MUCH LOVE. -_-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This story is based on a book that I have recently read: **_**"How The Other Half Hamptons" **_**by Jasmin Rosemberg. **

**SUMMARY: One house. One whole summer. 40 students from different Houses. Get ready for drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, emotional bonding, and juvenile mischief. **

**SPOILERS: A/U. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**A/N: WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER. ENJOY! **

_**Add Firewhisky & Stir**_

**CHAPTER 15**

It was two minutes after midnight. By now everyone had removed their masks except her. She barely noticed the suspicious glances that everyone threw her way. Right now, all she cared about was getting to the South Balcony. She followed the ghost towards the back of the stage. He claimed to know the way. And since he had been working here for a while now, she decided to trust him.

He led her to the left side of the stage. "Where's the door?" She asked seeing none. Had the ghost tricked her?

The ghost paid no heed to her. He simply pointed at the thick gold curtain covering the large window. She took a step closer and realized that a matching gold doorknob could be seen poking from in between. She nodded her thanks to the ghost. He nodded curtly back and floated away.

She took a deep breath. _This is it._

And she pulled it open.

What she saw was the biggest shock of her life.

…

He had told himself he would burn everything. Yet he could not bring himself to do so. Something within was stopping him. And he knew that it was that annoying little voice inside his head that called itself Hope.

Common sense was screaming at him to reach for the pack of matches in his pocket and burn it all. Hope was stalling, sputtering out a thousand reasons why he shouldn't.

And then he heard the most wonderful thing in the world.

The door creaking open.

And her.

"Draco?"

…

Never in her entire life had she seen such a beautiful sight. The second she had stepped out into the balcony, a cool breeze swept over her, making her shiver. But she barely noticed. Her eyes were trained on the display in front of her.

Roses. Red ones. There were hundreds. On the ledge. On the floor. On the stone arch.

And the midst of it all was him. Standing with his back to her, clad in nothing but black, his pale blonde hair bathed in moonlight. It was the perfect contrast. Black on red. Intimidating colors that suited him to perfection. He had obviously heard her approach because his back stiffened and he looked up. Time seemed to slow.

She was almost afraid to speak. But she must. "Draco?"

He turned at the sound of her voice. She saw that he had taken of his mask, revealing an unfathomable facade. She could not read the expression on his face. There seemed to be a mixture of them. Astonishment, disbelief, pleasure? It was impossible to tell. Her palms began to sweat and her heartbeat hastened. He made no move to step closer.

_Take off your mask! _A voice in her head told her. She felt idiotic standing there with half of her face covered. She reached behind the back of her head to untie the strings that held her mask in place.

And then he spoke. "Let me." His voice was soft. He finally approached her. She turned to allow him to help her. He was standing so close and his mere presence was overwhelming. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She could smell his minty scent wafting at her. And she shivered again. This time, it was not from the cold. Finally, her mask fell to the floor and she welcomed the breeze that greeted her face.

"Hermione."

She turned. His silver eyes were glimmering with a brightness that she had never seen before. It stunned her. "Yes?" She squeaked.

"I love you."

…

Saying those three words had never felt so easy. Like butter melting on his tongue. He was a foot away from her. But they were not touching. With her mask removed, he could now fully appreciate her beauty. Her long lashes, her pink cheeks, the soft curve of her lips, and her eyes. The shade of dark chocolate, luscious and…unreadable.

He would pay for anything to know what she was thinking right then and there. It was killing him.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes becoming searching.

He gazed into them. "For a million and one reasons." He answered simply. "You took a chance and saw through me in an instant. You accept me for who I am. And it warms me to the very core. You, Hermione Granger, are one of a kind and I would give _anything _to have you."

Her lips had parted slightly and an overwhelming desire to kiss them swept through him. _Control yourself, Draco. _He scolded himself.

And suddenly, she smiled. He felt like the sun had risen. "And you, Draco Malfoy, are the strangest creature I have ever met. And I care for you deeply. I must have realized it somewhere along the way, I was just to scared to admit it." She confessed.

_She cares for me. But does she…love me?_

"And I love you too."

_Ah, the answer to my question. Surely I must be the luckiest man in the world. _Draco felt a smile break out onto his face and he swept her into his arms, not caring that the balcony door was open and anyone who passed by could see them. She was his and his alone.

Without a second thought, he captured her lips in his own in a breathtaking kiss that made everything around them disappear. There were only two of them in the world. And that was all that mattered.

And Draco had his little friend Hope to thank for.

…

Meanwhile, inside the ballroom, a ruckus had erupted.

"_OH MY GOD PARKINSON HAS TURNED INTO A CANARY!" _

The scream came from Bettina Zabini herself. She pointed gleefully at the abnormally large canary in the middle of the dance floor. It was squawking angrily at her and snapping at anyone who dared touch her yellow feathers. A group of people had gathered around her, all pointing at her and laughing uproariously. Adrian Pucey slowly edged away from her.

It was the perfect ender to their Masquerade Ball.

"Who's idea was this again?" Harry asked, sounding amused.

Cassie and Ron pointed at her. The latter gave her a thumbs-up. "Thank you, thank you!" She took a small bow.

"This could have gone horribly wrong, you know that?" Harry admonished her.

"Well it didn't!" Bettina crowed, resisting the urge to pump her fist in the air. Revenge had never been this sweet.

"I still have a box here with me, if any of you has any other bright ideas." Ron said cheerfully, patting his jacket pocket where a box of Fred and George's infamous Animal Crackers lay hidden.

Cassie smoothed her cornflower blue gown. "Such a shame that the entire transformation only lasts for a good thirty minutes. You should tell your brothers to make one that could last an entire day!"

"Parkinson as a canary for an entire day? Wouldn't that be a total nightmare." Harry groaned.

"She'd leave feathers everywhere, for sure." Bettina nodded in agreement, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. It went well with the vibrant red gown she was wearing.

"I would still like to turn Pucey into a pig though." Cassie stated thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to behold?" Ron said with a snort. He casually threw an arm around Cassie's shoulders. She leaned into them comfortably. Bettina noticed that they actually looked cute together. She smiled.

"The two of you would make a great couple, you know that?" Harry said, reading her mind. For the first time ever, Cassandra Simms blushed. Ron just grinned knowingly at Harry, tightening his arm around the petite blonde.

"No, Harry. We don't know that." Ron said playfully. Cassie laughed.

One of her favorite songs began to play. Bettina squealed and grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go dance!"

"Bettina, we've been dancing for most of the night already." Harry complained. "My feet are killing me."

"If you don't dance with me, I'll go find someone else to dance with. I'm sure there are more than a few guys who would be willing to do so." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." He said grudgingly. Bettina grinned as she motioned for the other two to follow her. They did. She threw her hands wildly in the air and danced to the beat of the music. Bettina had never had so much fun in her life. She made sure to thank Dumbledore when they returned for their final year in Hogwarts.

Seventh Year was going to be a good year. She just knew it.

…

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

The whole thing had been Dumbledore's idea. Before, everyone had thought that he had lost his marbles. But now, they had all realized that he was nothing short of a genius. Albus Dumbledore had finally put an end to the petty fights and rivalries going on between the four Houses – at least during non-Quidditch season. His new course, which had been dubbed the _Share Course _was a complete success.

Now, every single Sixth Year looked forward to the end of the school year and towards their upcoming summer. Who could hate a course that was in no way academic? No grades, no teachers, no tedious classrooms. Just parties, booze, and outright insanity. It sounded like heaven.

Summer had just begun and a new batch of Sixth Years arrived at Bimbledon Road, ready to embark on the biggest adventure of their lives. Boys carrying hidden stashes of products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes went in excitedly while girls carrying bags and bags of clothing and makeup traipsed into the Share House, flipping their hair every time a cute guy caught their eye.

It was a total madhouse.

An earsplitting whistle silenced the group of teens almost immediately. "May I have everyone's attention please!" An authoritative voice exclaimed. "My name is Ron Weasley and I will be your House Manager for this summer. And this is my Assistant House Manager," he turned to his right and motioned at the girl beside him. "My girlfriend, Cassandra Simms."

Forty heads turned to look at her. Excited whispers began to break out. "She will be passing out a list of ground rules. Make sure that you will follow all of them. Cassie and I will be checking up on you later, see how you're doing, and be there to answer any questions you may like to ask or any problems you may be having. Now go drink, mingle, and enjoy yourselves. You're in for an interesting summer."

There was a loud cheer. Everyone scattered doing exactly as they were told. Cassie kissed Ron on the cheek before grabbing the stack of papers on the table. They were here ground rules. She took a look at some of the rules on the list that she had made:

_No form of physical violence will be tolerated._

_It is advisable (especially for girls) to lock their bedroom doors at night. _

_It is also advisable not to go into the hot tub nude. It can be seen from everyone's bedroom windows._

_When going out to drink, it is advisable to have a friend at your side at all times. It is not the Manager's responsibility if you pass out on the club floor._

_The broom closet is strictly off-limits!_

_Products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are prohibited. _

Cassie grinned and passed them out. She met a couple of interesting people along the way and more than a few suspicious-looking ones. She surveying their group for a moment when a tap on her shoulder distracted her. She turned to see three girls wearing matching pink shirts. They had curious looks on their faces. "You were in the first ever Share House, right?"

Cassie smiled. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I recognize you from the pictures." The brunette in the middle said. "We want you to tell us the real deal. Like, what exactly goes on the Share House. I've heard some crazy rumors regarding your batch."

"Oh really?" Cassie arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like how there's this one guy who climbs into other girl's beds in the middle of the night, how two guys got into a fistfight, and how this girl got turned into a canary!" The other two girls were nodding solemnly.

She couldn't hold back a laugh. "What happens in the Share House stays in the Share House!"

Similar expressions of skepticism flickered across their faces. Cassie did her best to alleviate their fears. Because in truth, they really had nothing to worry about. She recalled her own summer here – the drunken escapades, public nudity, hot tub hookups, explosive arguments, juvenile mischief, and best of all, the emotional bonding and summer romances – she wouldn't trade that experience for the world.

"Trust me on this one girls," she told them in complete honesty. "You are in for the best time of your life."

…

_**THE END**_

**A/N: CHEERS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL BE HEARING MORE FROM ME SOON. ONE LAST REVIEW, PERHAPS? ;)**


End file.
